Getting the Girl
by 70ftofhair
Summary: Twister's in love with Reggie. Clio knows it; Otto knows it; everyone knows it. Can he finally get the guts to ask her out?


Getting the Girl

Summary: Twister's in love with Reggie. Clio knows it; Otto knows it; everyone knows it. Can he finally get the guts to ask her out?

Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to write this. But seriously, if I owned Rocket Power, I'd Ben 10 that shit. Age them to 15-16. Forreal. That'd would be fuckin' awesome.

Author's Note: Slightly connected to my other story, That One and Only Summertime. There was a typo in the other fic about the amount of time they were dating, but whatever. I only write one-shots/ or write all the chapters of the story at once because when I decide to finally stop writing fanfictions, I don't want anyone to be disappointed that I stopped writing a story. I'm sad that Rocket Power fandom is pretty much dead, but hopefully someone will read this.

* * *

_Two weeks 'til Christmas_

"Oh my gosh, only ten more minutes! I can't wait to get home!" Reggie cried out. I smiled from the driver's seat. We were driving home from UCLA where we had spent our first semester. We've gone a long way since those summers when I was 9. For one thing, I learned that I wasn't actually stupid. I was actually really smart. I just so happen to lack a lot of common sense. But as far as school goes, I am a decent student. Sixth grade, we took standardized test and I ended up getting in the 90 percentile in almost every category. They started putting me in advance classes. I've been getting almost straight A's since. In high school, I started to take AP classes as a freshmen, something only Sammie did at our school.

At first, it was hard. Not because they classes were difficult for me, actually they were rather easy, but because I had to leave my main bro Otto alone in the regular classes. We were in the same class ever since kindergarten, but seventh grade changed that. Though, we remained best bros, it was still weird. Then they were all the smarty-pants in my classes. They judged me because while they spent all their time studying, I spent my time doing extreme sports and making mini-movies. Even though I was president of the A/V club, which even I admit was pretty nerdy, they thought I was some sort of dumb surf bum. It wasn't until the first test, and every other test I took after that, where I snagged the highest score. They accused me of cheating, so my teachers made me take the test in private times after some. That, if anything, improved my scores. Since then, they backed off.

Aside of A/V Club, I was also a part of the school's Soccer and Volleyball team. I still skated and surf, but they were simply out of pleasure. The main reason I did school sports was because they were easy and I could get scholarships for them.

When I was a sophomore, I began to take some film classes at the local community college (OSCC) when Sam convinced me to take some other classes with him. Even though I was the smartest in my grade, I was nothing compared to Sam. Then Otto turned pro in surfing during that year. So it was hard to spent time with him. To make up for the loss, mind you I mean loss time spent with him, of Otto, I threw myself into school. My counselor suggested along with my classes at OSCC, I had a good chance of graduating early. Because Otto spent a lot of that year travelling to various surf competitions, I agreed. Instead of a junior year, I was a senior with Reggie and Sam. It was so cool. When Otto found out, he got really mad at me, but he understood and congratulated me.

I applied to UCLA because of the film program and the fact it was in Los Angeles, the city I dreamed of taking over. There was slight other reason I picked it though, Regina Hillary Rocket. That's right, because of Reggie. No one knows this, but I've had a crush on that girl ever since she saved my life channel surfing when I was ten. So far, it's been very one-sided, but there have been times where I felt sparks happen. I even asked her to prom senior year. Her boyfriend at the time had dumped her, so I asked her. I came up with a scavenger hunt and she said yes. I was stroked, but it probably would've been a good idea to break up with the girl I was dating at the time, Stacey. Oops. She was cool about it though.

But Reggie is amazing. She's sweet, kind, pretty, and wonderful to be with. She could make you laugh. She had a motherly concerned for me. She would take care of me if I was hurt, bruised, bleeding, or banged up. Sure, sometimes she was bossy and controlling, but I found that trait in her incredibly sexy. And when she's mad (when not directed to me), man, I need a cold shower. She gave me my first kiss when I was 14. I had been bummed about getting rejected to a dance. Reggie was trying to cheer me up and ended up accidentally kissing me. Even though I had already had a crush on her, I was absolutely smitten at that moment. But the reason I liked her so much was because I was absolutely comfortable with her and she was with me. We tell each other everything, and I mean everything. She told me about the time she had a crush on Lars and when she lost her virginity (omitted the details of that night). I told her about the time I drunkenly made-out with a guy and the time I almost lost my virginity. We're so comfortable with each other it's ridiculous.

"…Uh Twister?" I snapped back to what I was doing. I was still on the road. Even though Reggie got her license first, then me, then Sam, (Otto has yet to pass) I was always the one chosen to drive. That was mostly because during my road test, I had no mistakes, whereas Reggie had six and Sam had twelve, the limit. Driving was relaxing and it just came to me, I got my license directly on my birthday and been loving my Silver Ford F250 ever since.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been listening to me?"

"Uh…" No. "What was the last thing you said?"

"How I was just saying that Otto has a thing for Trish, big time."

"What? Really?" I, of course, knew that. Aside from extreme sports and himself, that's all he talked about.

"According to Trish, he's head over heels."

"Reg, your head is over your heels." She shook her head. What? It's true. I never got that saying.

"Uh, nevermind. Anyways, I missed home."

"What are you talking about? We were just there two weeks ago!" Our exit was nearing, so I began to merge to exit.

"Yeah, for like three days! But now we're there for three weeks!" I turned back to make sure there was space to merge and caught a glimpse of Rocket girl. She was smiling. I smiled to as we exited the freeway.

"Aw man! I can't wait to have a shack burger! We're going there first right!" I nodded. "Yay! I can't wait to see Raymundo, Noelani, and Tito! It's a shame that Sammie still on the east coast."

"Yeah, and Ottoman is still in Colorado boarding it up. Man, I miss him."

"Aw Twist, I know you miss your boyfriend."

"Hey! Shut up. He's not my boyfriend." She lightly pushed my shoulder.

"Bust. I'm only joking bro. He'll be back next tomorrow, chill." I turned into the Pier and looked for a parking space. I parked and we got out of the car. I locked the car and we made our way to the Shack.

"I hope you don't mind walking." It would be a five minute walk if anything, but I still had the need to ask. She laughed.

"Oh no, Twist, it's so far, carry me!" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay." I walked in front and crouch down. Even though Reggie was tall for a girl, about 5'8", I towered over her at 6'3".

"Come on, hop on." I turned back to look at her. She gave me a skeptical look.

"You sure?"

"Anything for you Rocket girl." I blushed slightly. She laughed at me again.

"Okay, just this once." She hopped on my back and I carried her piggyback to the Shack. She was light as a feather, probably only 125 or fewer pounds. She wrapped her legs tightly around me and clutched her arms around my shoulder. I put both arms under her legs for more support.

"Geez Reg, you're light. Are you anorexic or something?" I joked. She smacked my shoulder. I burst out laughing and she joined along with me. I walked into the Shack and noticed it was pretty slow. I saw Raymundo behind the counter and made my way to the surf border counter.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Raymundo!" I waved one hand still holding Reggie up with minimal effort. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi dad, where's Tito?" Reggie bounced off my back and walked behind the counter. I pouted slight with the loss of Reggie's body pressed against mine. She hugged her father.

"Hey Rocket girl! Glad to see you. Tito and Noelani are fishing in the back."

"That's cool."

"How were finals kids?" Reggie and I groaned.

"In two words: living hell." I said. Reggie agreed.

"But this year, we get to spent Christmas home, then New Years in Mt. Baldy!"

"I know, it's gonna be sick!" I replied. Reggie grinned.

"You guys hungry?" Raymundo asked.

"Starving dad! Can you hit us up with some Shack burgers?"

"Five fish tacos for me."

"Man, Twist you eat so much."

"Alright, I'll get Tito out here and we'll get your food." Raymundo went to the back to fetch his favorite Hawaiians. Reggie and I took seats by the counter.

"Hey Reg, after this, you mind if we head to the cul-de-sac? I wanna say hi to my parents."

"No problem man, I miss your mom!"

"I know she misses you too." It was true. I was on the phone with her right before we left LA and she asked me to bring Reggie over. Why? I had no idea.

"Plus, she said, she had a surprise for us."

"For us?"

"Yeah, I have no idea what she meant by that though."

"Little Hawaiian cuzs!" We looked on the other side of the counter.

"Tito!" We both yelled. Man, I missed this man so much. We stuck our hands out and whoogied.

"One shack burger and five fish tacos coming up!" While Tito made our food, we talked about our time in UCLA. Of course, we omitted underage drinking and the parties we went to. Then Noelani and Raymundo returned. Noelani and Reggie hugged. They talked for a bit while I remained in conversation with Tito. After our meal, we said our goodbyes and promised to catch dinner with them.

Reggie and I walked back to the car; this time I didn't give her a piggyback ride to my dismay. I drove back to the familiar cul-de-sac. As we approached the neighbor, we noticed a for sale sign in the house in between me and Reggie's house.

"It looks like the Simpletons are finally moving." I noted.

"They're been living in that house since forever!"

"I know, it'll be weird to have new neighbors."

"Well, we barely live here nowadays." It was true. We're in college moving on with our lives. In four years, we'll no longer be here. We're growing up. I parked in my driveway and we got out of the car. I got my duffel bag out of the bed of my truck and threw it on my shoulder. I grabbed my other bags and turned to Reggie.

"We'll unload your stuff later, let's go see my ma."

"Alright." We walked up the stairs of the house to my front door. Since my hands were full, I told Reg to get my keys and unlock the door, but before she got the door fully opened, my mom opened it wide.

"Mi hijo! Es tan bueno verte! Echaba de menos, para Muchi ¿Ha estado comiendo bien? (My son! It is so good to see you! I missed you so much. Have you been eating well?)" My mom kissed my cheeks and gave Reggie a long hug. We walked into the house. I dropped my bags to the side and hugged my mom.

"Hola mamá, es bueno verte a ti también. Te eché de menos también. Sí, he estado comiendo bien. (Hey mama, it's good to see you too. I missed you too. Yeah, I've been eating well.)" She stroked my hair and patted my cheek.

"Mi hijo, you've gotten so tall."

"I'm the same height ma, maybe you got shorter." I laughed and she swatted me away. She turned to Reggie.

"Hello Reggie. How have you been?"

"I'm good Mrs. Rodriguez."

"¿Ma, cuál es la sorpresa? (Ma, what's the surprise?)"

"Uno momento mi hijo. (One moment son.)" She fluttered out of the room. I looked to Reggie and smiled.

"Man, Twist, I forgot you're bilingual." I shrugged.

"It's not really a big deal."

"But it's pretty rad. Boys who speak two languages are pretty sexy." I blushed. Did she just call me sexy?

"Sexy? Oh don't tell me you called the twisted dork sexy?" We looked to the opened front door behind us.

"Lars!" I yelled at the sight of my older brother. He was currently a sophomore at the local university.

"You know, I'm bilingual too, so I must be sexy." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right." I muttered under my breath.

"Cállate idiota. (Shut up idiot.)" I flipped him off. Then we burst out laughing. Over the years, the two of us have gotten close. We actually talked to each other once a week. Sure may have not been as close as I was with Otto, Reg, and Sam, or even with me and Clio, but we still were good. We walked towards each other and slapped hands and hugged.

"It's good seeing you bro."

"You too twisted one." We let go and he nodded to Reggie.

"Nice to see you again Rocket girl."

"You too Lars." Lars smiled and walked towards his room.

"It's nice to see that you and Lars are on good terms." I smiled.

"Reggie! Mi hijo! Come to the kitchen!" My mom yelled. We did so and my jaw dropped. There before me was my cousin Clio.

"Clio!" I ran and hugged her. It's been a while since I saw her. Like Otto, she became a pro but as an ice-skater. Even though I talked to her all the time, I haven't seen her in person in a year and a half. I gave her a tight hug and almost lift her off her feet. She hugged me back.

"Hola Mauricio! Es bueno verte. Pero por favor, dejar ir, que me están estrangulando. (Hey Maurice, I've missed you too, but please let go of me, you're strangling me.)" I let her go and she smiled up at me.

"Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? (I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What are you doing here?)"

"Estoy pasando la Navidad con ustedes este año! (I decided to spend Christmas with you guys this year!)" She turned towards Reggie was seemed amused at the sight of our reunion.

"Hello Tomboy."

"Hello Little Miss Tutu." They exchanged friendly banter and smiled. They embraced too.

"It's been forever since I last saw you!" Reggie exclaimed as they let go. Now they were holding hands. I had to admit I was sort of jealous of my cousin, but I know she's not my competition. I knew for a fact that she was straight.

"I know, I have so much to tell you. Starting with: I dumped Leroy!" What? Who the hell was Leroy?

"No way? Details girl!"

"Let's hit the mall! I'll tell you everything on the way there!"

"You have a car? I don't have insurance." Reggie asked.

"No, I left my car back in San Diego, maybe Maurice could give us a ride?" They turned to me.

"Nah, I'll pass. Go ask Lars." Reggie pouted

"Please Twister?" She asked putting her hand on my forearm. I felt the blood rushing to my face.

"Uh… uh… okay, fine. I'll drive you guys." Clio threw me a knowing smirk.

"But first, Reggie, let's get your stuff out of my car." The three out us went outside and collected Reggie's luggage. I offered to carry them, but Reggie only let me carry one. We dropped off her bags in the living room and hopped into the car. I drove the girls to the mall and carried all their, mostly Clio's, bags. Later we returned to the Shack where we met with my parents and all had dinner there. Then I drove the three of us back to the cul-de-sac. After a quick goodbye, Reggie hugged me and Clio and retreated back to her house.

"Maurico."

"Sí Clio?"

"¿Te gusta Reggie? (Do you like Reggie?)"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no! Yo no la quiero, ella es mi mejor amigo. Por no hablar, ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo! Por supuesto que no le gusta. Loco. Usted está loco! (What? No, absolutely not. I don't like her. She's my best friend. Not to mention she is my best friend's sister! Of course I don't like her! Crazy. You're crazy!)" She looked quite pleased. I didn't like that look.

"Te gusta, ¿no? (You like her, don't you?)" I blushed.

"¿Es tan obvio? (Is it that obvious?)" I slapped my forehead.

"Sí." I frowned.

"Aw man."

"I think it's cute, Maurice." She smirked.

"You think I have a chance?"

"I can't say yes, but I think you should go for it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Think about it, she's quite a babe. You're good looking yourself, plus you've known each other for a long time. I think a relationship would last a long time." My heart jumped, but then a realization popped into my head.

"But what about Otto, he's my best bro! It would not be cool to date his sister. It'll be like him dating Lars," I paused. Rewind, retract. "I mean, not like that I guess, but like him dating you!"

"What's wrong with Otto dating me?"

"Nothing, but it's weird. Because of family!"

"But you're not some guy who wants Reggie for sex, you really like her. And you could actually make her happy and you know how to. You should go for it Twister. I'm going to bed. Goodnight cuz." She waved and retreated to her room. I sighed and grabbed my stuff from the hall and unpacked my things.

Make my move on Reggie? It would be awesome, but I gotta ask Otto first. If he doesn't want me to, I'll keep my feelings in. But I do like her...

* * *

_The Next Day_

I woke up at noon. I smiled; I haven't done this since last summer. I had 8AM classes all semester. Otto's coming home today! When was he supposed to be back again? Uh… one. Oh shit, I promised that I'd be the one to pick him up! I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my phone. _12 missed calls._ I checked them and they were all from Reggie starting from 9AM. I quickly called her back. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Just waking up?" Her smooth voice rang from the other line.

"Sorry, old habits." I could hear her laughing from the other side.

"No problem Twist, I just called to say Otto missed his flight, so he won't be back until 3."

"Oh, but now I'm wide awake, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, we could hit Madtown or the Pier if you want." I thought it over.

"Yeah, I think the Pier sounds good. Just let me shower. Should we drive or..?" I was hoping she would say skate because I waited to ride on my long board.

"Nah, let's just board there."

"Alright cool. Should I ask Clio to come?"

"No, she called me earlier and told me she was meeting up with Trish today." That girl.

"Oh okay. I'm going to shower then I'll meet up with you in 30 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

"Mmk, bye."

"Later Twist." I quickly went to the bathroom and showered. I threw on a loose blue v-neck, khaki cargo shorts, and my yellow and brown hat. I grabbed the Twistercam 3.0, my long board and my keys. I placed the lanyard that held my keys around my neck and skated towards the Rocket abode. I really liked this long board. Otto got it for my 18th birthday. He just turned pro a year before and he had raked in a couple hundred thousand dollars. So he bought me the best one he could find. He even snaked one of the designs I created and got it on the bottom of the board. It was pretty legit. I used the board to walk to class since my classes are far from each other in UCLA.

Also I had my newest camcorder, Twistercam 3.0. The one I got when I was 9 was out dated; it used VHS. So on my 17th birthday, I decided to use the money from my job (I worked as a cashier of an American Apparel from the summer I turned 15 to this last summer before college) to buy myself the nicest camcorder I could find—within my price range, of course. When I finally got it I was super stroked. I immediately called Otto for a skate session. By the first three minutes of the session, he asked to hold my camera and ended up dropping and breaking it. I was furious at him. I don't think I've ever yelled that harsh at him before. I didn't have any insurance on it because I spent all my money to buy the camera. But he made up for it by buying me an even better camera and repaying me the money I used to buy it. I had to admit, I missed my best bro.

I got to the door and walked in. I knew the door would have been open. Walking towards the kitchen, I saw Noelani unloading groceries.

"Hey Noelani." She turned around startled. She looked at me and her face softened. She smiled.

"Hello Twister, you picking Otto up later?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him. I missed him. You need help?" Noelani grinned and nodded. She handed me some fruits and gestured to the fruit bowl on top of the fridge. I pulled it down and loaded it with the fruit, then I help put away some other vegetables in the fridge. After we finished, I excused myself. I took the stairs up to Otto's room and stood outside the door for a moment. I really couldn't wait for Otto to come home. He was gone during Thanksgiving break. It was the preliminary race for the snowboarding competition was in now. Currently he was in the semi-finals. He won and was now moving on the finals on New Year's Eve.

After staring at his door from a while, I walked to Reggie's room. I pulled my phone out to check the time, 12:45. I knocked on Reggie's door.

"Come in." I walked it to see Reggie sitting on her bed.

"Hey Twister." She looked up. She put her laptop on the end of her bed and got up.

"You ready?" I nodded scanning her outfit. She was wearing black top with a gray cardigan over it. She was wearing white shorts and some converse. No make-up like always, she looked amazing.

"Yeah, you look nice."

"Ha, thanks bro." I inwardly frowned. I didn't like when she called me bro. I didn't like that maybe I was only a brother to her. I wanted to be more.

"Twist, I was thinking…" Please say you love me. Did I just think that? "Maybe we should drive."

"What why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what if we accidentally stay at the Pier too long, then we won't have to rush back to the house for the car." That makes sense.

"Alright. Let's go." She smiled. We walked outside to the car; I unlocked the door. Before she opened the passenger side door, I stopped her and opened it for her.

"Thanks Twist." I smiled sheepishly. I drove us to the Pier, parking in the same exact spot as yesterday. We rode a few rides and then at 2:30 we headed back to the car to head to the airport. It was a quick drive. We spent a good ten minutes looking for a parking space. Then we parked and went to get Otto.

We made our way to baggage claim to find Otto. I turned my camera on. Once we got there, we spotted Otto right away. His auburn dreads were tied above his head. He wore a black v-neck and a blue jeans.

"Ottoman!" I yelled.

"Twister!" I handed the Twistercam to Reggie and ran up to my bro. He followed suit. We instantly hugged tightly. After a few seconds, we realized we were both straight guys and let go just as quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to see you bro…" I said rubbing my head.

"Uh, yeah. You too." Reggie smirked at us.

"Go hug; no one's judging you." She rolled her eyes. We slapped hands and whoogied.

"I missed you man."

"You too. Dude, we need to catch up, I need to tell you all about Colorado!"

"And I need to tell you about LA."

"Ahem." We turned to the purple haired girl next to us.

"Hey Reg! I missed you too!" I watched as the two siblings hugged each other. Otto was tall, but not as tall as me. He soared over Reggie by at least four inches.

"I missed you too little bro." I helped Otto get his bags and his board. We returned to the car and went back to the house to drop his things off. When we arrived, Clio and Trish had returned from the day together. Otto hugged my cousin first, before giving Trish a really long hug. Then we all headed to the Shack for dinner and a small welcome back party.

* * *

I sat on Otto's queen-sized bed. I was hanging out with him tonight while Clio had a sleepover with Reggie.

"Dude! I'm in love with Trish!" I rolled my eyes.

"Has she said yes yet?"

"No, but soon! Soon!" I laughed at his confidence.

"Hey man, I need to tell you something." I said nervously. Otto smirked.

"You like Reggie." My jaw dropped.

"What? How'd you know?"

"I'm not dumb man. I mean I didn't really notice it until Trish pointed it out a while back, but it's so obvious man! You're always staring at her like you have to or you'll die. You do every little thing she asks you. Come on man, last summer you bought her tampons and ice cream. I don't even know how she got you to do that?" I blushed and remembered that. She was really upset and I wanted to cheer her up. She asked me to buy her—those things—so I did.

"She asked for them!"

"Not like you had to do it for her, you could've just said no."

"Yeah… but… but… yeah… I mean…"

"Twist, chill." He got up and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Look, I know what you're thinking." I put my elbows on my knees and I face in my heads.

"Elaborate."

"You're thinking your crush will ruin our friendship. Look, Twist, I'm all for you crushing, it means we're growing up. I mean, I like girls too. It's alright, our friendship will never change. We've gone through a whole lot. We're best bros, and we'll always be best bros. But for my sake, just don't try anything okay, cause that'll be too weird. Alright man?"

"Aw… Poor Twist." I looked up and saw Reggie and Clio standing by the door. Reggie was smirking while Clio was hutched over laughing.

"Pensé que te gustaba _chica_ cohete, Maurico. (I thought you liked rocket girl, Maurice.)"

"Clio! Por supuesto que me gusta chica de cohetes! No tener una idea equivocada! (Of course I like Rocket girl! Don't get the wrong idea!" I pushed Otto off me. Clio snickered.

"Sure, sure." She and Reggie burst out laughing. I felt the blood rushed to my face.

"Seriously, it's not what we looked like, we were talking about Twister crush—OW, TWISTER!" I elbowed Otto in the rib to get him to shut up. I glared at him and stuck his tongue out.

"Twist, you like someone?" Reggie asked. Behind her Clio was holding in laughter.

"No, we were talking about my crush on…" I looked around the room. "Uh…" I spotted Otto's newest surf board. "O-man's new board." I stood up and walked towards it.

"It's beautiful!" the other three broke out laughing. Reggie caught her breath enough to say, "Well, we just came up to tell you we're gonna watch a movie downstairs, you guys game?"

"Uh later, I'm meeting Trish in an half an hour."

"What? I thought we were hanging tonight!"

"Yeah, but Trish is leaving for the Philippines tomorrow. I won't see her until she comes back for Mt. Baldy."

"Dude? How about bros before hos?"

"Excuse me?" Clio scoffed.

"Sorry cuz." I turned to Otto, "but dude!"

"Sorry man, tomorrow I promise." Sigh.

"I guess I'll join you guys." Reggie game me a small smile and the two of them left.

"I can't believe your leaving me man."

"Chill, I just wanna hang with my number one girl before she leaves."

"Whipped, and you aren't even dating."

"Like you should be talking." I clench my fist.

"But I don't ditch you for her!"

"Yes you have!" I thought it over and realized he's right.

"Fine, tell her I say hi." He slapped my shoulder.

"I'll see you in few."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"So, I can't make a move on Reg?" Otto ran his hands through his dreads.

"Look, it's kind of weird, you know. You're like my brother, and Reggie's my sister. It's like me dating Lars… Let me rephrase that, it's like me dating Clio!"

"But, I really like her." He sighed.

"Ugh, fine. Okay."

"What?"

"Yes, you could ask her out. But break her heart, I'll break your camera again."

"Dude you bought it for me."

"Your point?"

"I don't have one."

"Whatever, make your move I guess. I'mma see my girl. Oh and when you do make your move, I will punch you." I stared at him and let assimilated the thought in my head.

"You're not going to do that."

"Try me." Silence. He chuckled.

"Bust!" We left Otto's room and I joined the girls downstairs. We watched a scary movie to my dismay. I didn't like scary movies. At least I got to sit in between Reggie and Clio. During the first 30 minutes of the movie, Clio fell asleep on the couch arm while Reggie clutched on to me. We held on to each other and screamed together.

"Reg?"

"Yeah Twist?"

"Why did you pick this—AHHHH!" We both screamed together as one of the zombie people ate another.

"Clio's idea." She buried her face into my chest. During the climax of the film, she crawled onto my lap and fell asleep. I guess Otto leaving me wasn't so bad.

"Te amo Regina." I whispered in her ear. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep myself.

* * *

_Christmas Eve_

"Adelante Mauricio, la Iglesia es en cinco minutos! (Hurry Maurice! Church starts in five minutes!)"

"Uno momento Ma!" I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing black pants with a navy blue button up shirt. My hair was left on top of my dresser. I toyed with the shark tooth necklace around my neck. On my eighth birthday, Reggie it to me and I haven't taken it off since. I looked to the small little package on the end of the table. It was my gift to Reggie. Last week I asked Clio to come with me for the perfect gift for her. We went to several stores before I finally found her something. I hope she liked it; I was planning to confess my feeling at the Shack party later.

"MAURICE."

"I'M COMING!" I grabbed my hat and the present and went to the living room. My parents nodded to me, and they took off for the church. Lars, Clio and I hopped into Lars' convertible we left for the church too. After church, my parents went straight to the family gathering while Lars dropped us off at the Shack. He was planning to spend the rest of Christmas Eve with his girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas!" Clio sang as we entered the shack. The gang was already here. Clio and I joined Otto, Reggie, Sam, and Sherry. We are throwing a bigger party with some old kids from high school, but that wasn't until later first we wanted to exchanged gifts.

"Happy Christmas guys!" Otto greeted us. We slapped hands and hugged.

"Merry Christmas Twist!" Reggie cried out as she hugged me. I smiled as melted into her embrace. Clio winked over her shoulder.

"Uh, Twist, you could let go of my sister." Otto snorted. My eyes widen as I pushed Reg off me.

"My bad Reg." She flashed me a smile.

"No problem Twist." She gave Clio a quick hug while I whoogied with Sam.

"Hey Sam, Sherry!" I pulled both of them into a hug. They awkwardly patted my back.

"Hey to you too Twist." Sherry gasped as I let them go.

"Feliz Navidad everyone!" Everyone smiled. We gathered up to Tito's old room. He had moved out of the top of the Shack a few years back when he started seriously dating Mrs. Dullard. It was weird at first, but we have all gotten used to it. They decided on not getting married, but they were still really happy with each other.

"Alright! Everyone give me my gift!" Otto said cockily. I looked at Reggie and we both rolled our eyes.

"Let's just start the gift exchange." Considering most of us, all but Otto and Clio, were poor college kids, we decided to do a simple Secret Santa this year. I originally got Clio, but I exchanged with Sam who had Reggie. I went around the group asking everyone if they had Reggie because I wanted to get her. Eventually, I found out that my crush was really obvious when Sherry asked me, she was with Sam when I begged him to exchange with me, when I was finally gonna ask Reggie out.

"I'll go first!" Clio started. She pulled out a medium-sized present wrapped in pink foil with a white bow on top.

"Here Otto." Otto winced as he took the present.

"Do I open it now, or should we all open it together."

"Let's open it all together." Everyone stared at me. I just didn't want everyone seeing Reggie opening her present by herself.

"You know, if I had to open mine by myself, I'd get nervous with all you guys staring." Otto raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Alright, here Sherry, this is for you." He handed the blonde girl an enveloped shaped present. It was wrapped in brown paper bag.

"Thanks Otto," Sherry took the gift from him. "Here Sammie. I got you." She passed him a neatly wrapped present.

"Thanks Sherry. Clio, I got you." He gave her a pink gift bag. I turned to Reggie who beamed at me.

"I guess that means we got each other." Reggie said. I gulped nervously. Putting my hand in my pocket to make sure the present was in there.

"Yeah."

"I left your gift back at the house, if you don't mind we could go back and get it." I squeezed the gift.

"Okay," my voice cracked. God, why is this happening. Reggie giggled.

"Hey guys, I left Twist' present at home; we're gonna go get it. We'll be back." Reggie grabbed my hand while we walked out. Clio and Sherry winked at me. Sammie gave me thumbs up. Otto just nodded. Reggie pulled out the keys to Raymundo's car. She unlocked the car and I slipped into the passenger seat.

"This is weird."

"What?" She put the key in the ignition.

"You're driving." She glared at me.

"It's not like I'm gonna kill you, kook."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way; it's just, I always drive." She chuckled.

"So true." She drove us to the cul-de-sac. We got out of the car and I noticed the lights and sounds coming out of the Simpleton's house. They were moving out of the neighbor after the New Year, so Mrs. Simpleton planned a huge Christmas Party. Most of the adults in the town were there.

"Come on Twist." Reggie grabbed my hand and led me to the house. I kept my eyes on the girl in front of me. Tonight she straightened her mid-back length. She wore a light green dress. Clio probably picked out for her. Over the years, she started to wear dresses more, but she never bought it on her own. Usually Clio or Noelani convinced her to buy it.

"You look really nice Reg." She turned around and beamed.

"Thanks."

"So where's my present?" I asked as we made our way to her room. Still holding my hand she sat on the bed and pulled me down.

"Okay, close your eyes." I did so. I felt the bed shift as she got up to get something. I reached for my pocket to make sure my present was still there. It was. I sensed her sitting in front of me.

"Okay, open." I obeyed and noticed her present lying on her hands. It was a small book. It was a scrapbook. I took it into my hands.

"Wow, Reg, thanks." I opened it and went through it. In the first few pictures it was just pictures of Otto, her, and me. She even included the infamous picture of me and Otto at the beach naked lying down. There were pictures from the first game we ever played with Sam as our goalie; pictures of the Powergirl Surfers demonstration, me and Sam as junior life guards; the four of us in New Zealand and Oahu. There were so many memories.

"Reggie, this is amazing." I got to the last page and it was filled with pictures of just me and Reggie. I ran my hand on top of our smiling faces stopping at the graduation picture we took last May. Then another photo caught my eye. It was from graduation too. It was the moment where I met up with the Rockets after the ceremony. I remember it vividly. I had just finished taking pictures with Clio and Scotty and my other million cousins and went to look for the Rockets and Sam. When I found Reggie, our eyes met and she immediately started running towards me. I opened my arms for her and she jumped into them. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I picked her up like a baby. We heard a snap and looked towards Clio who was clicking away with my DSLR. It was my favorite picture. It was the background of my laptop's desktop.

"This must have taken you forever."

"Well, I have a little confession."

"Huh?"

"I traded with Clio to get you. I've actually been working on this for months."

"Really?"

"Ha, yeah."

"Thanks Rocket girl."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, I love it actually. It's so personal." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. I smiled.

"Nothing, it's perfect. It's the best gift I could ask for. It's just," I pulled the small little package out of my pocket and gave it to her. "Now mine will seem really flashy."

"What is it?" She untied the ribbon and opened it. Her eyes widen.

"Twister," She looked up. Her eyes were full of shock and delight.

"Merry Christmas Reg." She pulled out the locket I gave her. It was 14K white gold on a thin white gold chain. The locket itself was circular with vintage designs on the edge of where the two halves met.

"Twist, this must have cost a fortune!"

"It was nothing." $340. Nothing is too much for my Rocket girl. "Open it." She nodded and unfasten the locket. Inside I had put a picture of Reggie when she was 10 and another picture of her I took last week.

"This is beautiful. Thank you so much." She pulled me into a hug. Her arms wrapped around my neck and snaked my arms around her waist. She's so small. I hugged her tight as if she would've floated away if I didn't. I buried my face into her neck and smelled her hair. Her hair smelled sweet and sweet. I don't want to let go. But too soon, she pulled back. I gazed into her eyes. They were mixed with emotions that I couldn't fully understand.

"Reg, don't be mad." I whisper and brushed my lips against hers. Then I kissed her cheek and drew back. Her eyes were enlarged with shock.

"I'm sorry." I stood up and made my way out the door, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Reg…" She put her other hand to my lips.

"Shhh…" She cupped my cheek and pulled my face down towards hers. Her sweet lips met mine. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries probably because they were chocolate covered strawberries at the Shack. But her lips were small and soft, they fit perfectly on mine. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue into hers. Her tongue touched mine and sparks travelled down my spine. I wrapped my arms around her waist again held her close to me. She kept both her hands on my cheeks. After forever, which still wasn't long enough, I pulled back.

"I've wanted that for a long time." I brushed a stray strand of her pretty purple hair out of her face. She looked up at me and smirked.

"I know."

"Really? Was it really that obvious?"

"Kind of." She giggled.

"Aw man!" I slapped my forehead. She reached up for my hand and intertwined it with hers.

"It's okay. I have been wanting this too." I looked her in the eye.

"Really?"

"Really." We stood there in silence. Then Reggie looked towards the bed and grabbed the locket.

"Help me put it on?" I nodded and she turned around and lifted up her hair. I clasped the necklace behind her neck. She turned about again and leaned into me.

"Hey Reggie?"

"Yes Twister?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She broke out laughing.

"Did I say something stupid?" She covered her mouth with both of her hands. I took them into my hands.

"No, no you didn't." She stuck her tongue her out at me.

"But yes, I will be your girlfriend." I pull my hand into a fist and pulled my hand towards me.

"Yes!"

"You're cute Twist." I smirked.

"You could call me Maurice… but don't tell Otto." I pulled her into another kiss. We kissed and kissed and kissed. After a while, she drove us back to the Shack. The party was in full swing. I grasped her hands while we looked for the gang. Heads turned as Reggie and I made our way through the crowd. Since I was one of the tallest, with the exception of Trent who was the same height as me, I could easily find Otto's auburn dreads.

The two of us sauntered through the mob until we reached the other four. They were in deep conversation, but stopped when they saw us. Their eyes fell from our heads to our hands. Clio and Sherry broke out to smiles immediately stealing Reggie from me. They took her into the crowd and I turned back to Sam and Otto. Sam grinned while Otto looked as if he was going to punch me.

"So… I made my mov—" I was cut off as the wind was knocked out of me. I hutched over and put my hands on my stomach. I tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Otto! What the fuck was that for?" Sam said for me. I looked up my best bro. What the hell? He down, well, since I was so much taller he still looked up, stare angrily at me. His face softened and offered me a hand.

"Sorry man, I told you. She's my sister." I caught my breath and grabbed his hand. I stood up straight and stared down at him.

"Okay, fine. Just this once." We whoogied. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Congrats Twist, I'm happy for you guys." A realization went through my head.

"Hey guys."

"What?" I put my hands behind my head and raised both my eyebrows.

"I have a girlfriend."

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, I finally finished a Twister/Reggie fic. Awesome. Lame ending, but Twist got the girl. :D

Gift list:  
Sam to Clio- 3 $25 giftcard to Forever 21, Victoria's Secret, and H&M.  
Clio to Otto- Ice skates (He only has hockey skates)  
Otto to Sherry- 2 Ticket to Mayday Parade Concert  
Sherry to Sam: New external hard-drive for his computer

I didn't include it, but still put thought into it. So I had to mention it. Yeah, they went all out for their gifts. Otto and Clio are okay considering he's rich. Sam got a full scholarship so I guess he had money ling around from when he worked during high school. As for Sherry, since she goes to community college, she still works all the time. Reggie's gift was the cheapest because it was DIY. As for Twister, I bet he used money he saved up.


End file.
